


Текна

by SjuSau



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SjuSau/pseuds/SjuSau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текна-огонь-огонёчек. Дарси знает, что рядом с ней тепло, безопасно и светло. Дарси хочет забрать этот огонь себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Текна

Текна-глупышка-глупышечка.

Дарси видит всё, сидя в высоком кресле.

И как Текна улыбается, когда разбивает несколько ледяных монстров на осколки.

И как Текна хмурится, когда узнаёт о разрушении РэдФонтэйна.

И как Текна плачет, когда Блум уходит в подвалы КлаудТауэра.

Текна-секрет-секретик.

В каждом движении - ненависть: ко злу, к Трикс, к ней.

В каждом взгляде волнение: за Магикс, за школу, за друзей.

В каждой мысли нежность: к добру, к друзьям, к Ривену.

Но не к Дарси.

Ведьма щурится, когда монстр атакует Текну со спины. Она падает на колени, неловко защищается, рассыпает монстра на части и поднимается в воздух.

Текна-бриллиант-бриллиантишко.

Она прекрасна.

Стройная, умная, красивая.

Она достойна Дарси.

Текна-умница-умничка.

Дарси знает о ней всё:

Как лежит на кровати, желая то ли выспаться, то ли умереть;

Как готовится к экзаменам, едва держа глаза раскрытыми;

Как украдкой разглядывает фотографию Ривена, украденную у Музы.

Дарси хочет узнать о ней больше.

Текна-золото-золотце.

Грядёт поражение, думает Дарси.

У Трикс нет даже искры от Огня Дракона, говорит гадание.

Ривен сбежал и выпрыгнул из окна башни, показывает Следящий Глаз.

Текна-фиалка-фиалочка.

Дарси понимает, что фей нужно извести, уничтожить, растоптать.

Дарси понимает, что не позволит сделать Текне больно ни себе, ни монстрам, ни Трикс.

Дарси понимает, что выбор в любом случае приведёт к боли.

Дарси разрывается на части.

Текна-огонь-огонёчек.

Дарси знает, что рядом с ней тепло, безопасно и светло.

Дарси хочет забрать этот огонь себе.

Дарси окликивает Айси и устраивается удобнее.

"Когда мы победим, я хочу забрать себе одну фею".

"Фею? Хорошо, сестра".

Текна-виденье-виденьице.

Дарси закрывает глаза и прижимает затылок к спинке трона.

Дарси повторяет свои слова в голове, будто мантру.

Дарси вглядывается в очертания Алфеи.

_Текна..._

Бойня...

Поражение...


End file.
